Kidz Bop series
Kidz Bop '''is a line of compilation albums produced by Razor & Tie. The albums feature a cover band composed of children, the "Kidz Bop Kids", covering popular songs, often with heavy modifications made to make the lyrics suitable for children. Despite popular belief that Kidz Bop has always been censor-heavy, earlier installments of the series often left some suggestive/mature content intact, which led to parental complaints and an increase in censorship for later installments. Some edits are also done for time rather then content. Censorship Kidz Bop 2 * '''P!nk - Get the Party Started: The lyric "You'll be kissin' my ass" was changed to "You'll be watchin' me pass". * Usher - U Remind Me: The lyric "She was sexin' everyone but me" was changed to "She was sassin' everyone and me". Kidz Bop 3 * Nelly - Dilemma: The lyric "I know how niggas start actin' trippin'" was changed to "I know how fellas start actin' trippin'." "Ain't fuckin' with no dame" was changed to "Not gonna fight over no dame". * Shakira - Whenever, Wherever: The lyric "Lucky that my breasts are small and humble" was changed to "Lucky that my fears are small and humble". Kidz Bop 5 * OutKast - Hey Ya!: The lyrics "Don't want to meet your mama/Just want to make you come-a" were changed to "Want to meet your mama/Want to meet your mama". Kidz Bop 7 * Bowling for Soup - 1985: The lyric "She was gonna shake her ass" was changed to "She was gonna shake it fast". Kidz Bop 9 * Gorillaz - Feel Good Inc.: The lyric "damned and free" was changed to "bad and free". "Linin' 'em up like ass cracks" was changed to "Linin' 'em up like fast cats". "Shit" was changed to "yeah". * Weezer - Beverly Hills: The lyric "My automobile is a piece of crap" was changed to "My automobile is a piece of junk". Kidz Bop 12 * Fergie - Glamorous: The lyric "If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home" was changed to "If you ain't got no money take your broke self home". "Popping champagne" was changed to a repeat of "We flying first class". "Raw as hell" was changed to "Raw deal". "Fuck y'all" was removed entirely. "Damn, it's been a long road" was changed to "Yeah, it's been a long road". * Maroon 5 - Makes Me Wonder: The lyric "The way it felt between your thighs" was changed to "The way it felt to hear your lies". "Pleasure that made you cry" was changed to "People that made you cry". "If I ever gave a fuck" was changed to "If I ever gave a thought". "Goddamn my spinning head" was changed to "Can't stop my spinning head". Kidz Bop 15 * Estelle - American Boy: The lyric "Don't like his baggy jeans but I might like what's underneath them" was changed to "Don't like his baggy jeans but I like the way he's speaking". "I'll show you to my brethren" was changed to "I'll show you all my best friends". Kanye West's verse was removed entirely. * Katy Perry - Hot n Cold: The lyric "Yeah you, PMS, like a bitch I would know" was changed to "Yeah you, be a mess, like a girl I would know". * P!nk - So What: The lyric "I'm not gonna pay his rent" was changed to "I'm not gonna pay his fight". "I guess I'll go sit with drum boy, at least he'll know how to hit" was changed to "I guess I'll go sit with drum boy, at least he'll know how to sing". A background vocal of "Shit!" was replaced with "Yeah!". Kidz Bop 16 * Beyoncé - If I Were a Boy: The lyric "Drink beer with the guys" was changed to "Hang out with that guys". The entire second verse was removed. * Black Eyed Peas - Boom Boom Pow: The lyric "Next level visual shit" was changed to "Next level visual hit". "I'm on that next shit now" was changed to "I'm on that next, sit now". "Them girls go apeshit" was changed to "Them girls go crazy". "Super A-shit" was changed to "Super 8-bit". The entire section from "I'm a beast when you turn me on" to "That boom boom in your town" was removed. Kidz Bop 30 * David Guetta - Hey Mama: The lyric "Be my woman, girl, I'll be your man" was changed to "Be my only, girl, I'll be your one." "Yes, I'll be your woman" was edited to "Yes, I'll be your favorite". "Forever your lady" was changed to "Forever your baby". "I'm down for you, baby" was changed to "I'm here for you, baby". "I'll provide that, you will always have it" was changed to "I will sing that, you will always hear it". "I'mma let you have it" was changed to "I'mma let you hear it". "Yes I do the cooking, yes I do the cleaning/plus I keep the nana real sweet for your eating" was changed to "Yes we do the cooking, yes we do the cleaning/plus we keep the music real loud for your singing". "Yes you be the boss, and yes I be respecting" was changed to "Yes we the boss, and yes we be respecting". "Game you be spittin'" was changed to "Records you be spinning". The third verse and bridge were removed entirely, * Fall Out Boy - Uma Thurman: The lyric "May nothing but death do us part" was changed to "May nothing but this do us part". "Bury me till I confess" was changed to "Talk to me till I confess". "The stench of summer sex" was changed to "The stench of sunny heads". "And C.K. Eternity, oh hell yes" was changed to "It ends to eternity, oh yeah yes". "Put your venom in me" was changed to "With your venom indeed". "The blood of the lamb" was changed to "The love of the lamb". "May death find you alive" was changed to "May love find you alive". * Major Lazer & DJ Snake - Lean On: The lyric "Blow a kiss, fire a gun" was changed to "Blow a kiss, you're the one". * Natalie La Rose - Somebody: "Natalie La Rose" in the intro was replaced with "Kidz Bop Kids". "I wanna take shots with somebody" was replaced with "I wanna just dance with somebody", with the background vocals of "shots, shots, shots, shots" being replaced with "dance, dance, dance, dance". "I wanna leave with somebody" was replaced with "I wanna rock with somebody". "We gotta tell nobody" was replaced with "We gotta leave nobody". "Will we turn down?" was replaced with "Will we go home?", and the background vocals of "We ain't never turnin' down" were replaced with "We ain't never goin' home". "We be in the city going dumb like what" was replaced with "We be in the city hanging out like what". * Taylor Swift - Bad Blood: The lyric "You made a really deep cut" was changed to a repeat of "So take a look what you've done". "Still got scars in my back from your knives" was changed to "Don't think that I want you back in my life". "Band-aids don't fix bullet holes" was changed to "Band-aids don't fix, don't you know?". Kidz Bop 31 * Alessia Cara - Here: The intro of "I guess right now you've got the last laugh" was entirely removed. "Under clouds of marijuana" was changed to "Over here, just where I wanna". "I don't wanna get with you" was changed to "I don't wanna hang with you". "Right next to the boy who's throwin' up" was changed to "Right next to the boy I'm givin' up". "Cause he can't take what's in his cup no more" was changed to "Cause I can't take him saying stuff no more". "Oh God, why am I here?" was changed to "Oh no, why am I here?". * Drake - Hotline Bling: The lyric "Late night when you need my love" was changed to "Any time you need to talk". "That can only mean one thing" was changed to "I can only say one thing". "Got a reputation" was changed to "Got a situation". "Started wearing less" was changed to "Started caring less". "Glasses of champagne out on the dance floor" was changed to "Dancing your heart out on the dance floor". The bridge was removed entirely. * Elle King - Ex's and Oh's: The lyric "I had me a boy, turned him into a man" was changed to "I knew me a boy, yes he was a friend". "I showed him all the things that he didn't understand" was changed to "I told him all the things that he didn't understand". "Cursing my name" was changed to "Calling my name". "I found me a better lover in the UK" was changed to "I found me a better friend in the UK". "Best baby" was changed to "Best friend". "They always wanna come" was changed to "They always wanna hang". "I had a summer lover" was changed to "I had another friend". "Kept him warm in the winter, left him frozen in the spring" was changed to "It was warm in the winter, but then frozen in the spring". "I get high, and I love to get low" was changed to "I get by, and I love to lay low". "The heads just roll" was changed to "The wills just roll". * Justin Bieber - Sorry: The lyric "'Cause I'm missing more then just your body" was changed to "'Cause I'm missing you, and now I'm sorry". * Selena Gomez - Same Old Love: The lyric "That shit, it tears me up" was changed to "That love, it tears me up". "My body's had enough" was changed to "My heart has had enough". "Still can't believe it" was changed to "I don't believe it". Kidz Bop 32 * DNCE - Cake By The Ocean: The lyric "You're a real life fantasy" was changed to "It's a life that's meant to be". "Let's start living dangerously" was changed to "You're not living dangerously". "Fucking crazy" was changed to "Crazy crazy". "Goddamn" was changed to "Oh yeah". "See you licking frosting from your own hands" was changed "Now we're licking frosting from our own hands". "Yes, ma'am" was changed to "Oh yeah". "You're fucking delicious" was removed entirely from the bridge. "I need it every night" was changed to "I need it all the time". * Flo Rida - My House: "Open up the champagne, pop!" in the intro was changed to "This is how we do it, Kidz Bop!". "Come on in" was changed to "Walk on in". "Show me what you do now" was changed to "Show me how you dance now". "Keep our clothes on the floor, open up champagne" was changed to "Keep our hands in the air, open up and dance". "Welcome to my duck off" was changed to "Welcome to my house". "Throwin' it back" was changed to "Turnin' it back". "Run with the cash" was changed to "Run with the fast". "Another shot of vodka, you know what's in my glass" was changed to "Another song to move to, you know my favorite track". * Lukas Graham - 7 Years: The lyric "By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor" was changed to "By eleven hanging out and thinking we were slicker". "My woman brought children for me" was changed to "I hope I have children for me". * Meghan Trainor - No: The lyric "Lick your lips and swing your hips" was changed to "Move your lips, say how it is". "Untouchable" was changed to "Unreachable". * Shawn Mendes - I Know What You Did Last Summer: The lyric "Another's hands have touched my skin" was changed to "Another love has touched my heart". "The pictures on her phone" was changed to "The message on her phone". "Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close" was removed entirely from the post-chorus, though it remains intact in the bridge. "Cross my heart and hope to die" was changed to "Cross my heart and hope tonight". Kidz Bop 33 * Daya - Sit Still, Look Pretty: The lyric "Who's gonna treat me like a toy" was changed to "When I don't really need a boy". "You get off on your 9 to 5" was changed to "You dream on with your 9 to 5". The second pre-chorus was replaced with a repeat of the first pre-chorus. * Meghan Trainor - Me Too: The lyric "Who's that sexy thing I see over there?" was changed to "Who's that pretty girl I see over there?". "I walk in like a dime piece" was changed to "I walk in like I own it". "I never pay for my drinks" was changed to "I never pay for a thing". * Twenty One Pilots - Ride: The lyric "I think about the end just way too much" was changed to "I think about it all just way too much". "I'd die for you" was changed to "I'd sing for you". Every instance of "bullet" was changed to "song". "Who would you die for?" was changed to a repeat of "Who would you live for?". "Would you ever kill?" was changed to "Would you ever still?". Kidz Bop 34 * Adele - Send My Love (To Your New Lover) - "(To Your New Lover)" was removed from the title. In the actual song, "to your new lover" was changed to "to your new other". The intro was removed entirely. "You put your hands on, on my body" was changed to "You had your arms wrapped, wrapped around me". * Bruno Mars - 24K Magic: '''The electronically-voiced part of the intro was removed entirely. "Players" in the intro was changed to "Hey kids". "Pop pop, it's show time" was changed to "Kidz Bop, it's show time". "Ooh, shit!" was changed to "Ooh, yeah!". "I'm a dangerous man" was changed to "I'm a dangerous one". "So much pretty girls around me and they waking up the rocket" was changed to "So many pretty girls around me and they know just how to talk it". "Players only" was changed to "Hey kids". The second verse was removed entirely. * '''The Chainsmokers - Closer: The lyric "I drink too much" was changed to "I talk too much". "And now you're looking pretty in a hotel bar" was changed to "And now you're looking pretty but you are so far". "So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover" was changed to "So baby pull me closer as we stand against the Rover". "You can't afford" was changed to "They can't afford". "Bite that tattoo on your shoulder" was changed to "Brush that stress right off your shoulder". "Of the mattress that you stole from your roommate back in Boulder" was changed to "Of the notebook that you stole from your friends way back in Boulder", "Play that Blink-182 song that we beat to death in Tucson" was changed to "Play that Blink-182 song that we played to death in Tucson". * Charlie Puth - We Don't Talk Anymore: The lyric "What kind of dress you're wearing tonight" was changed to "What kind of look you're wearing tonight". "If he's holding onto to you so tight" was changed to "If he's holding on your hand so tight". "I overdosed" was changed to "I overlooked". "I just hope you're lying next to somebody" was changed to "I just hope you're standing next to somebody". "If she's holding on you so tight" was changed to "If she's holding on your hand so tight". "If he's giving it to you just right" was changed to a repeat of "If he's holding on your hand so tight". * Hailee Steinfeld - Starving: '''The lyric "I didn't know that I was starving till I tasted you" was changed to "I didn't know that I was starving till I looked at you". "You give me the whole damn zoo" was changed to "You give me the total zoo". "You do things to my body" was changed to "You do things to my heartbeat". * '''Maroon 5 - Don't Wanna Know: The lyric "Who's taking you home and loving you so" was changed to "I don't wanna know, know, know, who's loving you so". "Wasted" was changed to "Crazy". "And the more I drink" was changed to "And the more I think". "You're still in my bed" was changed to "All the things you said". Kendrick Lamar's verse was removed entirely. Kidz Bop 40 *'Ariana Grande - 7 rings: '''The lyric "Breakfast at Tiffany's and bottles of bubbles" was changed to "Breakfast at Tiffany's, it won't burst my bubble". "Girls with tattoos" was changed to "Girls with the dream". "Been through some bad shit, I should be a sad bitch" was changed to "Been through the baddest, it should be the saddest". "Rather be tied up with calls and not strings" was changed to "Rather be tied up with bows and not strings". "Bought matching diamonds for six of my bitches" was changed to "Bought matching diamonds so they know what this is". "Both his and hers" was changed to "Both mine and yours". "When you see them racks, they stacked up like my ass" was changed to "When you see them racks, they stacked up like real fast". "Never mind, I got a juice" was changed to "Never mind, what is the use?". *'Ariana Grande - break up with your girlfriend, i'm bored: The lyric "Took one fuckin' look at your face" was changed to "Took another look at your face". "Now I wanna know how you taste" was changed to "Now I wanna hear how you sing". "Usually don't give it away" was changed to "Usually don't throw it away". "Damn, this ain't fair" was changed to "Yeah, this ain't fair." "You can hit it in the morning, yeah, yeah, like it's yours" was changed to "We can hang out in the morning, yeah, yeah, my heart's yours". "This shit always happens to me" was changed to "These things always happen to me". "Practically on my knees" was changed to "Practically, don't you see?". "Damn, she can't compare" was changed to "Yeah, she can't compare". "But I only hate on her cuz I want you" was changed to "But I only hate on her cuz I want to". "Say I'm trippin'" was changed to "Say I've lost it". The second part of the bridge was removed entirely. *'''Ariana Grande - thank u, next: The lyric "Thought I'd end up with Sean" was changed to "Thought I'd end up with him". "Wrote some songs about Ricky" was changed to "Wrote some songs about you then". "Even almost got married, and for Pete I'm so thankful" was changed to "Even they can't compare though, and for that I'm so thankful". "Wish I could say thank you to Malcolm" was changed to "Wish I could say thank you to that one". "I'm so fuckin' grateful for my ex" was changed to "I'm so, I'm so grateful for my ex". "'Cause her name is Ari" was changed to "'Cause her name is my name". "That shit's amazing" was changed to "That's so amazing". The background vocal of "That shit's amazing" was changed to "Yeah, she's amazing". "Gonna make that shit last" was changed to "Gonna make that thing last". *'Halsey - Without Me: '''The lyric "And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all" was changed to "And if they laugh, then trick 'em all". "Just so you could take advantage of me" was changed to "Just so you could take advantage of it". "Feelin' so high" was changed to "Feelin' so fly". "Just running from the demons in your mind" was changed to "Just running from the feelings in your mind". *'Post Malone & Swae Lee - Sunflower: '''The lyric "She was a bad-bad, nevertheless" was changed to "Things are all bad-bad, nevertheless". "Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck" was changed to "Back at that place, baby, you're a wreck". "She wanna ride me like a cruise" was changed to "She wanna go off on a cruise". Where to find it uncensored The songs that the Kidz Bop Kids cover all have original, uncensored versions available from the original artists through various platforms. Category:Music